Danganronpa: A Tragic Time Capsule
by Pand0ra's B0x
Summary: It's been nearly half a century since the world fell apart and the Future Foundation has still worked endlessly to secure a future. Changing the way it tackles things, Project Elpis is its latest attempt to create a safe zone. With sixteen candidates being brought to it and locked down, it's too late for them to escape something already in motion. [SYOC Open]


I was trapped. Nothing I could do would be of any help to anyone, or anything from where I am now. I had already fallen down, or at least _that_ me had. With all I am now, I couldn't help anyone.

We had been planning this operation for months. With what had happened almost half a century ago, we who had come to work for the Future Foundation after the fact had been trying to take preventative measures. We reinvented ourselves to prevent things like that ever happening again. To truly secure our future.

I don't know what will happen now.

Sixteen of our young hopefuls are coming here. Each with a bright future in our organization, some even just having joined. Many alumni from Hope's Peak had been coming to us after it was properly reestablished.

They were meant to be able to live peacefully here. In a safe zone that Project Elpis had been working to build for years now. A lot of space was secured and a lot of resources were used, all in the hopes of being able to have somewhere to get away from the reaches of a potential resurgence of Despair.

Considering what happened to me… In reality… There was a game afoot. One that everyone has had seared into their brains since they were young. One that had brought the Tragedy to a head. But this wasn't just a game.

You couldn't pause it.

You couldn't just refuse to play.

You couldn't press escape and quit.

No… This was something else. This was history repeating itself. There weren't sixteen candidates coming here, there were only fifteen. Someone else was already here. Had already taken care of me and everything else that might get in the way of their plan…

The students couldn't hope to stop them, you can't hope to stop what you can't know. You can't stop what's already happened either.

All I could hope for was that they might find a way to make it through. That they had a future at all.

…

…

…

* * *

 **THE FUTURE FOUNDATION**

 **PROJECT ELPIS**

Project Elpis is a new initiative started by the Future Foundation to create a protected area to be used in case of an emergency. If you're reading this, you have been chosen as a candidate and this digital dossier will give you the information that you need to know.

First of all we would like to go over our mission statement again.

The Future Foundation is an organization that was originally made to combat the Ultimate Despair, but after its defeat we have moved on from this. Instead, we are now preparing to secure our nation for what may come. Our mission has always been the same: To assure a future for everyone.

This project aims to achieve the following.

 **#1 - To secure a safe living space should anything happen to the world at large again.**

To achieve this we will have a group of candidates brought into the prepared safezone and live there for roughly a year or so. During this time access to the outside world will be unavailable to simulate the conditions an event on the scale of the Ultimate Despair would cause.

 **#2 - To enable those who may need to live under these conditions to deal with them effectively.**

During their time here, the participants be taught a variety of life skills. Most day to day tasks will dealt with by robots outfitted with rudimentary Alter Ego programs. They are functional enough to care for the candidates, as well as deliver information. Prior to entry, all candidates will be trained in maintenance as they will be expected to care for these bots in turn due to their potential need for prepare.

Other skills that may be taught should allow the area to be livable if electricity were to ever go out. A scenario where these conditions are simulate may be presented at a later date.

 **#3 - To provide a possible shelter for those who may need it outside of potential tragedy.**

Should the project see success, this safe zone will be considered as a potential area for development for those who need a place to stay. People will be given the opportunity for residence, work, education and training.

Based on the reports of the various candidates, we will consider allowing those in need use the area.

The following section of the dossier will outline other potential candidates that you will be spending your time with over the course of the program. Please read through it carefully, for there is a good chance that you will be spending an extended period of time with them.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE & RULES**

 **Hello everyone! This is going to be my first fic on this site, I wanted to get involved in this sort of thing more after watching from the sidelines for a long time now.**

 **I had an idea for an SYOC, and like a lot of the ones on this site this pre-prologue sort of serves as a bit of a way to get to know the premise! This'll be set in a vague version of the world after the Hope's Peak arc ends. The Future Foundation exists and Hope's Peak exists, as does Ultimate Despair, the Tragedy also happened, but the details around this are purposefully vague. I want this to stand on its own.**

 **Either way, I'm going to go over a few rules, though they probably won't be anything unfamiliar to you:**

 **#1 - No Mary Sues, or Gary Stus. Flaws are appreciated and are generally part of what makes characters likable in the end. I don't think any of you will send any either way.**

 **#2 - Don't submit through reviews, please PM me. If you could label your message "ATTC - [Character Name]" then that'd really help me organize things easier.**

 **#3 - Please delete anything in parentheses before you send your form in.**

 **#4 - Similarly, please follow the form that I've provided you. Anything optional is marked with an asterisk, and there are a few sections that are entirely optional, but detail is appreciated.**

 **With that out of the way, here's the form and I hope that you all enjoy yourselves. Though there's no decided deadline for applications, I will finalize the cast and announce them on the 1st of January. This'll be in the form of a Dossier Drop. While there's no firmed up due date for this, I hope to have a cast by the end of December.**

 **You can find the gender ratio, list of submitted talents, and the application form itself below. The form will also be on my profile for easy access!**

* * *

 **SUBMITTED**

Ultimate Painter

Ultimate Game Show Contestant

Ultimate Actor

Ultimate Heister

Ultimate Ukelele Player

.

MEN x 2

WOMEN x 2

NBs x 1

 **TOTAL x 1**

* * *

FORM

The sections marked with * are optional.

[BASICS]

 **Name** : (Self explanatory!)

 **Age** : (From 18 - 25 is what I'm looking for, include a birthday if you'd like!)

 **Gender/Pronouns** : (Self explanatory!)

 **Talent** : (See rules about what is and isn't allowed, elaborate a little on what this means for your character in particular!)

 **Ethnicity** : (Self explanatory!)

 **Nationality** : (It's okay if they aren't Japanese!)

[LOOKS]

 **Appearance** : (Include a description of them and what they'd wear!)

 **Style** : (What kind of clothes do they like to wear in general, how do they carry themself, and why do they like to wear these sorts of clothes? What colors do they normally go for?)

 **Height & Weight***: (Metric and imperial both work! This may be subject to change, or you can let me decide based on your general description.)

[CHARACTERIZATION]

 **Personality** : (Describe their personality and how they interact with the world in detail. You can do it in either bullet point or paragraph, but you should have enough for at least a couple of paragraphs.)

 **Backstory** : (Describe how they became the person they are at this point in detail. Again you can do this either in bullet point or paragraph! It's fine to give a simple overview, but be sure to include all of the important moments that made them who they are now.)

 **Relationships** : (Give me an overview of their relationships. Family, friends, enemies, etc. It's okay to be vague, but I need an idea of who's important to them and who they're important to at the very least.)

 **Likes/Hobbies** : (Around three to five. If you can elaborate on why they like these things or how they came to like them then that'd be great!)

 **Dislikes** : (Around three to five. Again if you can provide reasoning, or how these things came to be disliked that'd be perfect!)

 **Strengths** : (At least three and at most five. Shouldn't be imbalanced with your weaknesses, and these should ideally be about who they are as a person.)

 **Weaknesses** : (At least three and at most five. Like with strengths they should be more balance and it'd be best if they were character flaws.)

 **Why did they join the Future Foundation?** : (I want to know their motivation! A lot of people join it because they also want to help secure the future, if so, why? That being said they might have other reasons!)

 **Outlook*** : (How does your character perceive the world around them?)

 **Self Image*** : (How does your character perceive themself?)

[DETAILS*]

 **Speech** : (Describe how they speak, and if you'd like to you can give examples as well!)

 **Behavior** : (Describe how they behave themself, for example how they sit or if they have particular habits! The sorts of things that'll make their actions clearer.)

 **Liked Traits** : (What do they like in people?)

 **Disliked Traits** : (What do they dislike in people?)

 **Mental Health** : (How is their mental health? Do they have any illnesses? Are they generally doing alright? This is a good chance to talk about their emotional and mental wellbeing and how they handle it.)

 **Physical Health** : (How is their physical health? Do they have any injuries or illnesses? How well do they take care of themself? This is a good place to talk about how they sleep, eat, exercise, etc. and how they handle their physical wellbeing.)

 **Disabilities** : (Do they have any relevant disabilities, either physical or neurological?)

[KILLING GAME]

 **During Daily Life** : (How does your character act during daily life, knowing that there's a killing game? What would it be like to interact with them and what would they be trying to do?)

 **During Body Discovery** : (How does your character act when there's a body discovered? You can be general or go into different types of relationship if you'd like.)

 **During Investigation** : (What would your character's first instinct be during an investigation? Would they be the type to cooperate, or would they be less helpful?)

 **During Class Trial** : (What would your character do during a class trial? Everyone contributes in one way or another, so how would your character be trying to help?)

 **Guilty Behavior** : (What would your character do if they were the blackened? How would they handle the previously described circumstances?)

 **Motive Ideas*** : (Do you have any ideas for motives that may lead to your character committing murder?)

 **Execution Ideas*** : (If your character were to be executed, then do you have any idea for what might be included?)

 **Role Preference*** : (List in order of likelihood if your OC would be a survivor, victim, or killer. Would they be a traitor or the mastermind? Please include reasoning for why all of this is. Either way, this'll be up to me in the end.)

[YOUR INPUT*]

 **What sort of character arc could you see this character having?** : (Please include a general idea of what you might like to see.)

 **Where do you think this character will end up fitting into the story?** : (If you'd like to point out an archetype then you can, though I'd ask you not compare them to a canon character.)

 **Is there anything in particular that you'd like to see happen with them?** : (This is your chance to say what you'd like to see happen with your own character. This is meant for more general characterization, not death related stuff.)

 **Why this character, what do you think they'll contribute?** : (Knowing the intent behind a character could help me find a good role for them.)

[OTHER*]

If there's anything else you'd like to include about your character then it should go here.


End file.
